Frequency steered marine sound navigation and ranging (sonar) systems can be used to generate real-time sonar imagery. Traditional frequency steered sonar systems use complex and/or expensive arrays of sonar elements to transmit a sonar beam in an angular direction that varies according to a frequency component of the sonar beam. These complex and expensive arrays are often comprised of a plurality of small and delicate piezoelectric elements that can be difficult and cumbersome to manufacture.